Your Voice
by BloodyRosechan97
Summary: /AU/Shonen Ai/ Hiroto Kiyama por casualidad escucha la voz de alguien en el aula de música de su instituto pasado el horario escolar, hipnotizado por el sonido, decide quedarse a averiguar quién es la persona que entona la atrayente melodía... y a partir de entonces no había forma de que dejase de pensar en aquel momento. /Resubido/


Disclaimer: Inazuma Eleven es propiedad de Level 5, esta historia está hecha por fans para fans sin ánimo de lucro.

* * *

Aquella voz resonaba por toda el aula de música en aquel momento cantando una melodía llena de nostalgia.

El melodioso sonido de las teclas del piano acompañado por esa melancólica canción lo había dejado hipnotizado. Ya se había olvidado incluso de la razón por la que había regresado al edificio escolar siendo que ya las clases habían finalizado, tan solo le interesaba descubrir quién era el que tocaba aquellas notas.

Entreabrió la puerta con sigilo, si la persona que se hallaba adentro notaba su presencia, lo más seguro era que abandonara su labor.

Vislumbró al ser que creaba aquella música. Un joven de cabellos plateados era el causante, él tocaba esa hermosa melodía dándole letra con su voz suave, pero firme. Lo deslumbraba.

Ya había visto a aquel chico alguna vez, si no recordaba mal, había sido transferido hacía poco tiempo desde un instituto de Hokkaido. No era alguien que pasara muy desapercibido, por lo que sabía, era bastante popular en lo que al sector femenino se refiere.

Pronunciando la última sílaba, el joven dejó de tocar y abrió los ojos, que antes estaban cerrados, dejando ver dos gemas azul turquesa que se encontraron con los orbes color jade del que lo observaba en aquel momento.

– ¿Quién eres? – preguntó algo sobresaltado al ver al otro.

– ¿Qué...? Ah, bueno… mi nombre es Kiyama Hiroto. Lamento si interrumpí, no era mi intención… – se disculpó al salir del trance en el que había quedado escuchándolo – ¿Podría yo saber tu nombre?

El de cabellos plateados lo miró con algo de desconfianza, pues no todos los días descubres a un desconocido vigilándote, pero no parecía una mala persona, así que no tardó en serenarse.

– Mi nombre es Shirou, Fubuki Shirou – contestó sonriendo con calma.

El recién presentado pasó de lado al de ojos verde jade dispuesto a marcharse de allí. Hiroto se había quedado embobado y, cuando quiso darse cuenta, Shirou ya había desaparecido del lugar.

Una semana había pasado desde aquello y tras ese encuentro con el chico se sentía extraño. Lo veía en todas partes (aunque eso era normal, ya que daban clases en el mismo edificio), pero el otro no parecía darse cuenta de las veces que él lo observaba.

– ¿Qué demonios me pasa? – susurró mientras trataba de hacer ver que atendía a lo que fuera que estuviese diciendo el profesor.

No podía dejar de pensar en Fubuki, temía saber el porqué y esa idea no le agradaba… Mentira, sí le agradaba, eso era precisamente lo que le daba miedo.

– Es imposible, no puede gustarme, sencillamente no puede, por dios, que ambos somos hombres – y seguía intentando negarse a sí mismo lo obvio mientras tiraba de sus cabellos rojizos –. ¡No es posible!

Aquello último lo había gritado y se había escuchado por toda la clase, para cuando volvió en sí, ya lo había echado fuera del aula por haber pegado semejante grito cuando el profesor de matemáticas estaba explicando las utilidades del teorema de Pitágoras.

Y maldijo su suerte, pues se encontró de nuevo con aquél que no salía de sus pensamientos; cargado de papeles que seguramente le habían mandado a buscar para la clase que él tuviera en ese momento.

– ¿Qué hace aquí, Kiyama-san? - le preguntó confundido por verlo golpearse contra la pared por la frustración.

– Me echaron de clase – respondió sonriendo forzadamente.

– Comprendo… – comenzó a decir algo incómodo por la "sonrisa" del de ojos jades (que parecía cualquier cosa menos una sonrisa) – ¡Ah! Debo volver antes de que me busquen, nos vemos, Kiyama-san – dijo apresurado al recordar la razón por la que se hallaba en los pasillos.

El día trascendió con lentitud, aquello agobiaba al pelirrojo que no estaba con humor para escuchar a los aburridos enseñantes, mas, al fin, la jornada escolar finalizó sacando un gran suspiro de alivio por parte del antes nombrado. Estaba bastante cansado y para colmo su mente continuaba siendo un mar de confusión.

– ¿A quién quiero engañar? – preguntaba a la nada dejando de intentar mentirse – Podría decirse que es "amor a primera vista"… o algo así – se dijo pensándolo, más que amor a primera vista, sería amor a primer oído, si es que eso existía.

Por algún capricho del destino, tenía que pasar por el aula de música para llegar a la salida y, al hacerlo, pudo oír nuevamente unas notas. Aunque esta vez tan solo podía escuchar el piano, ninguna voz, decidió averiguar si se trataba de la misma persona, es decir, quería saber si Shirou estaba allí.

Y en efecto, en el lugar se encontraba el de cabellos plateados tocando el instrumento, aquella melodía la reconocía, es más, él mismo se sabía la letra.

El chico posó su mirada turquesa en él al oír que había comenzado a cantar. No dijo nada, simplemente siguió presionando las teclas blancas y negras hábilmente con sus finos dedos. Ahora ambos iban coordinados con el otro.

Era una perfecta combinación de sonidos. Cada uno escuchaba al otro con mucha atención, les gustaba, sí, les maravillaba lo que estaban haciendo, aún si para otros fuera simplemente música, pues todo tenía un significado.

No faltaba demasiado para que se terminara la canción, un poco más para la partitura, pero no era una diferencia muy grande. Tenían sus ojos cerrados.

La frustración que tenía encima el pelirrojo como por arte de magia se había volatilizado y en su mente se coló un pensamiento que lo hizo sonrojar, cosa bastante notoria por la blancura de su piel. Deseó que el otro no lo hubiese visto.

Terminaron el "concierto" que habían comenzado por pura casualidad, abrieron los ojos y se quedaron mirándose durante unos cuantos segundos. El que estaba frente al piano sonrió.

– Deberíamos irnos ya, seguro que nos están esperando – razonó para empezar a caminar, pero Hiroto no lo dejó salir por la puerta – ¿Ocurre algo? – cuestionó sereno.

– Sí, pasa algo, pasan muchas cosas – hizo que lo mirara a la cara –. Verás, esto puede parecer raro… sí, sí es raro, ah, bueno, no es "lo normal", vale, no sé si lo es o no… - intentaba decir el de ojos color jade sin éxito.

Estaba diciendo tonterías, algo muy simple se habían convertido en frases inconclusas que rectificaba cada dos por tres, sentía como la frustración que anteriormente le recorría había vuelto con él, se maldijo mentalmente.

– Bueno… lo que quería decir es… Creo que me gustas.

– Ya lo sabía.

– ¡¿Cómo?! – Se había quedado estático. Shirou rió.

– Nos vemos mañana, por cierto, amo tu voz – besó su mejilla y se fue aprovechando que el otro tal y como estaba ya no bloqueaba la salida.

Hiroto estaba completamente petrificado, esa reacción nunca se la habría imaginado, realmente nada había salido cómo él hubiese podido pensar. ¡Fubuki ni siquiera le había dicho si le correspondía! Sin embargo, tampoco había parecido que aquello le molestara, ni lo había rechazado; había huido más bien, pero al día siguiente ya se encargaría él de descubrir qué guardaba en su corazón el de cabellos plateados, como que se llamaba Kiyama Hiroto que iba a descubrirlo.

– También amo tu voz, Fubuki Shirou.

* * *

Nota: Resubido.

Nota-2: Las canciones nombradas son Ice Road y Starline, de los seiyuus de los personajes.


End file.
